


Futekisetsuna tatchi

by RedRarebit



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Give me Weeaboo Erlich or give me death tbh, He looks like a man who watched way too much gundam and dbz in his youth fight me on this, How does this fandom not have a 'kimono tag' what is this madness cmon now, Kimono tag, M/M, Prompt from a picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRarebit/pseuds/RedRarebit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could call it fetishistic all you damned well like, nothing drove Erlich madder then Richard, blushing and shy, on his lap in the kimono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futekisetsuna tatchi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SexuallyMonsterous (Alli_Bialystock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alli_Bialystock/gifts).



> [This fanart](http://buckybarnesisnotavillain.co.vu/post/141911733537) by [nanihoo](http://nanihoosartblog.tumblr.com/post/130734600862/commission-done-for-sexuallymonsterous) isn't even NSFW and it drove me utterly insane so I can't even imagine what it would do to Erlich if it actually happened to him.

There was something about the way Erlich was looking at him that made Richard vaguely uncomfortable - or would have, if it had been anyone elses lap he was sitting on, clad in something whisper-soft and delicate. He wasn't very sure why his style of kimono seemed different to Erlichs, the sleeves wider but no longer, and he wondered if he had actually been given a girls version. If he had, he quickly decided, he'd forgive Erlich the obvious mistake, if only because it seemed to be having such a good effect on him. 

"You look," Erlich drawled, the hand on his waist petting heavily against him through the thin fabric. For a moment, Richard wondered what it would be like to have just the kimono on, no stiff shirt and thick trousers in the way of the smooth material, then banished that idea for some other time. "Absolutely fucking amazing, babe." 

"Right." Richard nodded a little and rubbed the back of his head, looking away and around Erlichs room, just to give himself something to do. He could still feel Erlichs eyes burning into him, making his cheeks red, and he cleared his throat a little. He was used to the idea of Erlich - desiring him, as odd a thought as it was to think about his own probably-boyfriend, but this was a level of intensity he hadn't had to deal with before. The hand on his waist slid down to cover his hip and he flushed a little darker, resisting the urge to sprawl in his squirm.

Erlich dug his fingers into the slight curve of Richards hip, hardly able to believe his luck - his Richard, beautiful and lithe and damned well majestic in the kimono he'd picked out for him, sitting all akimbo in his lap in the privacy of his inner sanctum. It was several Christmas and Birthday presents rolled up into one, and he wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste. He was drunk and dizzy with the victory over Noah as it was, and this was even more reason to celebrate.

"I mean it," He pulled gently, sitting up to meet Richard half way and press a kiss to the underside of his jaw, nudging the other mans hand away from his neck to get access to his skin. He bit and sucked gently, his hand stroking Richards side in a slow and easy motion, feeling his breathing start to speed up under his palm. "You look like 18 of my wet dreams come true. Shit," He tightened his grip a little and bit him harder, enjoying the hitching noise Richard gave in response. "Babe I gotta do something, okay?"

"Uh, okay-?" Richard bit his lip as he squirmed, Erlichs teeth marking a neat little trail up and down his neck. He did very well not to yelp in surprise as Erlichs other hand landed on his calf, sliding up over the fabric of his trousers to under the silk hem, spreading hot and possessive over his thigh and yeah, wearing trousers under this had been a mistake, he knew that now. It didn't seem to bother Erlich too much though, who just bypassed the fabric and slid his palm up over his shirt instead, fingers plucking open the buttons and slipping his hand inside. "Oh, right-"

"Mhm," Erlich hummed, a distinct growl in the sound as he spread the shirt open. Like this, from his angle, it just looked like another layer of the pretty fabrics, a muted green under bright patterned blues. A spring look, he figured, ducking his head to kiss wetly at Richards collarbone, pushing fabric haphazardly aside to get to more and more of the blushing skin on offer. Richard put one hand on Erlichs head, digging into his curls when his teeth caught on a nipple, tongue and lips soothing with slow sucks and swipes over him. Erlichs hand drifted lower again, the one on his waist an anchor against the other mans larger frame, keeping him steady and pinned where he was wanted. 

Richard moaned again when Erlichs head moved over, only half-halfheartedly guiding him with the grip he had on his hair. He didn't need to, really - Erlich knew where to touch and kiss, where to leave the scrape of beard and teeth to leave Richard writhing in his lap, thighs pressing together a little bit. He wasn't completely helpless, even as he bit his lip and hissed when Erlichs hand gripped his inner thigh, keeping his legs apart a little more, and he pushed his own hand down between them to Erlichs lap.

His eyes widened.

"Jesus, Erlich." He breathed, gripping him through the layers of fabric. Erlich groaned and pushed his hips up against Richard hand, obviously hard and wanting even through the distracting layers of clothes, and he growled when Richards hands fumbled at the fastenings to try and get them open. He leaned back enough to give him room to work, watching Richard with a dark gaze that hungrily took in the surprised look on Richards face, the flush on his cheeks, the line of bites over his collarbone, leading down to his chest. 

Erlich moaned when Richard got his hand on him, palm tight around his hot flesh. The smaller man made another low noise, starting to roll his wrist gently, pulling him out past his trousers to watch the play of his fingers over his skin. Erlich gripped on tighter to Richard, teeth and lips pressing roughly to his neck and up the delicate jaw to his mouth, crushing his lips in a hard kiss. Richard shuddered in his grip, back arching to push himself up into the kiss more, teeth pressing against his mouth before he let Erlich in with an incoherent noise.

"I've gotta get these off you," Erlich growled when he pulled away from Richard, hips twitching hard when there was a squeeze to his cock. Richard nodded a little, breathlessly pressing a few more soft bites to Erlichs jaw, enough to make the taller man groan and bat his hand away from him. "Quit it babe. I gotta use that in a minute." Richard put up no resistance, not even his token whine and grumble as he was manhandled, Erlich turning and shoving Richard down onto the bed. In any other light, at most other angles, Erlich would have looked pretty ridiculous - hard through the open fold of the robe, disheveled and bitten into a frenzy.

"Wait," Richard put up a hand, and to his credit - to his credit, Erlich stopped at once, half on the bed and unbuttoning his shirt. Richard chewed his lip a little as Erlich watched him, the put his hands up to his own shirt. "You, uh. You wanna watch?"

"Oh, Richard." His name was positively a purr on Erlichs lips, who nodded and sat back a moment. Richard fumbled with the shirt, managing to shrug it off one sleeve at a time without disturbing the kimono any. He made sure the fabric was pulled back on before he went for his trousers, peeling them off with his underwear and kicking them to the side. 

It was the most graceless, inelegant and quickest stripdown Erlich had ever seen. He immediately wanted to bite through Richards hipbone, half-hidden under the fabric and leaned in.

He was grabbed at once, Richard hauling him in close to kiss him hard instead. Never one to deny his babe something he wanted, Erlich kissed back, hands spreading greedy and grabby over Richards skin, holding onto his hips and thighs. He felt and was aware of Richards hands finding and fumbling the edge of his T-shirt, heard the frustrated whine against his lips and tried not to laugh. He'd learned early on that nothing killed the mood more for Richard then someone laughing in the bedroom, and he didn't like to think about what could have caused that reaction. So he bit on him gently instead before leaning back, shrugging off the silk. 

Richard leaned up at once, hands pulling and fighting the fabric until he had bare skin to press his face against, kissing and biting gently. His hands roamed, mapping Erlichs waist and sides until they were down far enough to find the crumpled remains of the silk. Not one to lose the theme, Richard broke away from his worship over the other mans chest to offer it back to him.

"You want me to wear it?" Erlich asked, taking it from him and shrugging it on when Richard nodded. He grinned a little, leaning down to cover Richard properly, nudging his way between his thighs easily. "Kinky, babe."

"You brought them."

"I did," Erlich admitted cheerfully, working kisses and soft bites down Richards chest - the other man writhed against his body, feeling his cock pressing against his thighs as he moved. "I totally did. And I totally thought about fucking you in them too. And this," He continued, nipping at Richards waist, feeling both hands fly to his hair. He grinned against his skin when Richard gave a low keen of anticipation and ducked his head, tongue licking a hot stripe over the head of Richards cock. The soft fabric of the robe was folded around his ears as he bobbed his head slowly, taking his time to draw out each whimper and shudder from Richard, hands firm and keeping his legs spread.

There were few things he liked more, he decided as he leaned back for air, then seeing Richard from this angle. Between his wide-spread legs, cock flushed and heavy against his stomach, wet with his spit and Richard staring down at him from under hooded lids, cheeks flushed and a hand over that biteable mouth. He grinned up at him, and saw the little crinkles by the corners of Richards eyes that meant he was grinning back too, even if he couldn't see it.

"Do me a favor, Richard," Erlich ducked his head and licked him again, just to hear him yelp. "Get that tube outta the nightstand while I'm working, yeah?" Pull your weight, his tone suggested, before he took him into his mouth again. Erlich groaned around him as he worked, fingers digging bruises into Richards thigh and hip as the smaller man squirmed and cursed under him, fumbling nonsense out of the drawer before something hit him in the side of the head.

Oh, right.

"Thanks," Erlich drawled, kicking off the rest of his clothes before he crawled back up. That mouth was in serious need of being kissed, he decided, and set to it once he'd slicked his fingers and sent his hand down between Richards legs. He nipped and kissed at Richards lips, tasting the moans and quick hitches of breath almost before he heard them, felt them in the tremble of Richards chest against his own. Teasing Richard into a dripping, panting frenzy was going to have to wait, grinding his cock against the smaller mans thigh with a rough noise into the next of his kisses.

"Erlich," Richard keened, squeezing his thighs around the other mans wrist and waist, hips squirming in the small space they were able to. He saw stars when Erlich crooked his fingers, came back to himself panting and biting back at the other mans mouth. "Erlich - Erlich I'm ready, cmon,"

"Say the magic words, princess," Erlich crooned, nuzzling his nose under Richards jaw, breathing out heavily. "You know I love hearin' you sa-"

"Fuck me, Erlich," Richard tilted his head, catching Erlichs surge upwards to kiss him. He pushed his hands into the wild mess of hair and pulled him against himself more, back arching a little with a stuttering moan. "Fuck me Erlich, fuck me-"

The silk was warm against his too-hot skin when Erlich reached down and hiked one of his legs up higher over his waist, hurriedly slicking his cock a moment. Then he was pushing in slowly and Richard cried out, back arching until Erlichs bulk kept him steady and still. Erlich panted hot against his neck, grip almost too-tight on him until he relaxed, blood and sensation rushing back into into the to-be bruised areas. 

"Fuck me, Erlich," Richard murmured into his ear, pulling his hair gently just to enjoy the body-long shudder it gave Erlich, hips pressing desperately in closer. He grinned a little and nipped softly, rocking his hips slowly against the other mans. Erlich responded with a low noise and not so soft bite to his shoulder, sinking his teeth in and holding there as he began to move. Slow, long strokes in and out of Richards body, ones that made him keen and start giving soft cries, hips twitching erratically before they caught Erlichs tempo and started to match it. 

"Baby," Erlich murmured, loosening his teeth and admiring the ugly flush it left in Richards skin. He shifted a bit, onto his hands to try and pull back, Richards grip stopping him. "Let me see you baby, cmon," Richard whined but gave up his hold on Erlichs back, nails leaving his skin and moving to the pillow that was strewn under his head, his cheek pressing against the fabric as Erlich leaned back a little to get a good look at him.

This, Erlich decided, was one of his new favorite angles. Richard sweat-slicked and red, his cock driving slowly in and out of his ass as he panted and writhed on the sheets, a puddle of silk tangled around and under his body. Erlich leaned back on his knees a little more, one hand moving to Richards thigh to hold his legs open more, the other wrapping around his cock. He felt Richards body stiffen and chuckled breathlessly, giving him a lewd wink when he caught his eye.

"You do what you gotta do, babe." Erlich said, an attempt at cheerful and breezy in his tone. But he was too tense for that, knew the effort was wasted when Richard huffed a short and amused noise against the pillow, clenching his body around Erlichs cock in a way that left him almost winded, growling Richards name. He moved his hand faster, speeding his hips to match, watching the smaller man twist and moan under him, on his back in his sheets. It was still a fairly new concept, Richard getting fucked open in his bed and he watched greedily for as long as he could.

"Erlich, Erlich-" Richard cried out, forgetting their housemates as he writhed under Erlich. He could feel the tension building in the base of his spine, in his thighs as Erlich kept them driven well apart. He let his mouth drop open as he came, calling out wordlessly to the ceiling as his hips spasmed, though the view was soon cut off. Erlich leaned down over him, thrusting into him with hard, short strokes that left him breathless, hands gripping onto the soft fabric hanging off Erlichs shoulder. 

He felt a familiar stutter in Erlichs hips accompanied with a shuddering moan against his neck, and Richard bit his lip at the wetness on his thigh, digging his fingers into the other mans back. Erlich ground his hips in against him, smearing mess and come over his skin and the kimono before he settled, panting and catching his breath against Richards shoulder. Richard whined softly, letting one hand come up to cradle the back of Erlichs sweaty head, gently untangling the curls as he pressed a kiss to his damp temple. 

"When we get offices," Richard murmured, prompting a sightly confused and tired noise from Erlich. "I'm gonna, um. Wear this. Wear just this. And you should uh, fuck me over my desk while I wear this."

".... Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Richard." Richard grinned against Erlichs hair and laughed a little when he pretended to go limp, wrapping his limbs around the larger mans body greedily. "You gotta warn a guy before you say something like that. Holy shit, give me a minute, say some more stuff, I can probably fuck you again if you do."

~*~*~

Three days later, Gilfoyle decided he absolutely didn't want to know what the hell was going on when Erlich came into the kitchen, saw Richard making coffee in a silk dressing gown, and promptly picked him up over his shoulder to take to his room. 


End file.
